


Saving Hyung

by 7point13



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Chan is a Kind Dad™, Fae & Fairies, Felix is a flower fairy, Ghosts, I feel mean sorry chan and felix and like everyone who gets tortured/killed, I kinda just wanted some aussie line stuff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Murder, Other, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, Skinwalker, Suicide Attempt, Warlocks, What Have I Done, Yoonmin (mentioned), i should be sleeping right now, slight angst, someone save me, this is a suuuuuuper happy story can you tell, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7point13/pseuds/7point13
Summary: Psychopathic murderers, sacrificial rituals, and magical powers beyond normal comprehension. In a world full of magic, these things seem to be par for the course. But nothing could prepare him for when Chan was kidnapped. Now, Felix will do anything to save him. Even if it costs him his sanity.





	1. It's My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a few things:  
> 1) I am not very familiar with the legend of the skinwalker so if I get anything wrong I apologize. The info I have based this of is from sources I found online.  
> 2) My spelling and grammar suck so don't hate me  
> 3) comments and kudos are greatly appreciated  
> Thanks!  
> Also, THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS CONTENT THAT MAY BE TRIGGERING TO SOME PEOPLE SUCH AS VIOLENCE, BAD LANGUAGE, GORE, AND NON-EXPLICIT MENTIONS OF RAPE. SORRY!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyung? I need you to help me find someone"
> 
> "No way! You don't stand a chance by yourself"
> 
> "Hyung it's my fault he's gone. I have to do this"
> 
> "I have to save him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small thing. As you might gather I'm changing the format of the story. Mainly so that it's slightly easier to read and not as long. So yeah. Hope you enjoy.

The wind ruffled his brown locks as the day illuminating the freckles dotting his cheeks, drawing constellations against tanned skin. Eyes crinkling into rainbows with a smile that could light up the world. Felix was your typical flower fairy, happy to a fault. Walking by his side, Chan was spouting dad jokes to provoke a reaction from his younger friend. Chan’s silver-blue hair contrasts his monochrome outfit, while Felix’s pastel, purple sweater, and faded jeans matched his kind, bright personality. The two boys continued to mess around as the grim streets of their town transformed into a magnificent playground. A land of infinite possibilities and happily ever after. Laughter echo around the empty alleyway, masking the light, calculated, footsteps until it was too late.

A single gunshot resounded from behind them as the bullet lodged in the concrete wall, too close for comfort. Chan spun around to face their attacker, pushing Felix behind him. Shadows closing in with the setting sun made it harder to spot where the shot came from. More gunfire began to tear apart the surrounding area as Chan pulled Felix behind a dumpster to protect the younger boy. Peering around the shelter, Chan spotted the man walking toward them, gun aimed toward the ground.

“I can distract him while you run and get help yeah? Go to Changbin or the police if you need to”, Chan said, turning back to Felix. “No way hyung, I’m not leaving you to face that lunatic alone”, the younger whispered in a harsh tone. “Fe, you are like a younger brother to me. It is my job to protect you. Not the other way around”, Chan winced as another bullet struck their metal shield. “I can take care of myself. Now go”, Chan yelled before charging toward the attacker.

Felix hesitated, glancing at his friend, before following his orders and sprinting towards the ally’s end. Heart pounding like a drum, Felix focused on the sound of his feet against the pavement as the main street came into view. Just a few more meters.

Finally, he sped around the corner, almost running into several people bustling through the busy main street. Trying to calm his breathing, the blond pulled his phone before dialling a familiar number. Glancing nervously around the crowded street, he tapped his fingers against his leg while hoping that Changbin would pick up. “Hey, what’s up?”, Bin’s voice called from the phone. “Hyung, thank god. Chan and I, we-” Bang.

Felix froze. That was a gunshot. Chan. He shouldn’t have left him. Spinning back around Felix race back towards the alleyway, feet pounding against the concrete, he prayed to God that he wasn’t too late. That he could still save Chan.

Skidding to a stop Felix froze. He gazed around the darkness searching for some sign of life. “Hyung? Are you there? This isn’t funny”, he shouted, fighting back the fear curling around him like a snake. Tears filled his eyes as he finally accepted the truth. He was too late. Chan was gone. A Sob clawed its way up his throat like bile. He barely registered the rough concrete scraping against his jeans as his knees hit the ground. It was his fault. He should have stayed, helped. He was a fairy after all. Chan was just human. He couldn’t have taken the gunman by himself.

Through the tears, he barely noticed a slight gleam reflecting the dim light. Lying a few feet before him was a familiar metal band. It must have fallen when Chan tackled whoever was shooting the gun. Reaching out, Felix grasped Chan’s bracelet and let out a quiet sob. Engraved into the cold silver was the name Stray Kids, smiling faces flashed through his mind. They would be devastated when the found out.

“Felix? Dude? You there?” Changbin’s voice pulled Felix from his retrieve. Almost as if a lightbulb went off in his brain, Felix began to form a plan. Slowly raising the phone to his ear, Felix gazed at the gleaming metal, still trapped in his grasp. “Hyung? I need you to help me find something”.

* * *

“Give me a minute”, Changbin called as Felix pushed open the shop door. Cream coloured walls were covered with shelves upon shelves of antiques. From shoe polish to mirrors. Changbin kept quite the range. The room had a historical air and Felix was almost afraid to touch anything just in case he broke some important piece of history. "Achoo", unfortunately, the historical dust didn't agree with Felix's nose. Holographic glitter covered the sleeve of his sweater. God, being a flower fairy could suck. The Australian tried to wipe it off before the flowers started but, as usual, he was to slow. “Felix, right on time”, Changbin called out, emerging from behind the oak counter. “Binne hyung!”, Felix called hastily stuffing the glitter covered flowers into a trashcan before shooting his hyung a sunny smile, making even the cold, closed off Changbin grin. Dressed in a black tee and ripped jeans, his more modern look seemed out of place in this frozen snapshot of time. “It’s been a while”, the older of the two said running a hand through his dark brown hair, “What can I do for you?”

The smile faded from Felix’s eyes as he walked toward his friend. He had spent all night tossing and turning. Wondering if Chan was alright. Trying to figure out how to tell the others. He had barely slept at all. Now, clenching his fist by his side, the young fairy debated the best way to tell him. Chan had been one of his friends too. “It’s about Chan hyung. He’s-” Felix paused, his blank stare piercing the countertop, “He’s gone”. Just like that, the whole story came tumbling from his mouth. The man, Chan, running like a coward. He couldn’t stop. Changbin froze, eyes wide, processing the new information. Silence fell over the room like a blanket, accompanied by a gloomy atmosphere infecting the once cheery tone.

“And you need my help?” his gravelly voice cut through the quiet like a knife through butter. Fishing Chan’s bracelet from his pocket, Felix pushed the cool metal across to his hyung. “I need you to find him”.Changbin shook his head, backing away, hands raised defensively. “No way. We both know I don’t do that stuff anymore. Not after all the trouble we got mixed up in last time”, Felix put on his best puppy dog eyes and jutted out his bottom lip. “Please Binne, you’re the most powerful warlock I know”.“I told you, no”, Changbin stated, “Besides, do you even have a plan?” Felix nodded his head hurriedly. “Get in, find Chan hyung, teach the guy a lesson, and turn him over to the police”, Changbin’s eyes widened.

“Oh, now there’s no way I’m doing this. Are you crazy? Felix, you barely have any training in using your magic and you want to go up against an armed lunatic, who may or may not also have some type of power by the way, and no regard for anyone’s safety. If you’re going to look for him at least take Minho hyung or Hyunjin. A werewolf might have a chance against this guy, but Woojin hyung hasn’t even taught you a basic protection spell yet”, Changbin ranted, pacing in circles. “Hyung I’ll be fine. I can handle-” “No, Felix. You can’t. We are not discussing this. I am not letting you go out there and risk your life. I don’t care what you have to say, this decision is final” “I have to Changbin”, Felix yelled, slamming his hands against to cool wood.

“I left him, don’t you get that. I turned my back and ran while Chan hyung risked his life. I was a fucking coward. I have to get him back. Chan’s not going to die for my stupidity. I can’t let that happen. I have to do this. Alone”, Felix said, staring at Changbin with glossy eyes. For a minute all his insecurity and self-hate was open for just Changbin to see. The ball of sunshine Changbin knew was gone, lost under all the stress and worry. Without his fellow Aussie, Felix was falling apart. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Changbin sighed before begrudgingly agreeing. “But you have to take me to that new horror movie. And you’re paying for popcorn”, he exclaimed pulling a grinning Felix behind the counter and up to his room. (Not like that you pervs (；¬＿¬) )

* * *

“So I just sit here?” Felix asked, lying on Changin’s bed, watching as his friend lit a circle of candles in the dark room. In the dim light he could just make out Changbins desk, cluttered with music equipment and paper covered in his friend's familiar messy scrawl, to his right, and the towering bookshelf pushed against the opposite wall. Scattered around the room where random books, candles, and other magic items that Felix couldn’t name. “Like, I won’t fuck anything up by just sitting here will I?" “No Felix”, Changbin said, studying the incantation once more. “Besides, locations spells can be a messy business. Having you here means I have someone to slave over me as I restore any energy I use”, he looked at the younger, smiling slightly, before gently closing the ancient book, it’s leather binding pressing against the delicate pages, yellowed by age. “Now hush, this requires immense concentration”.

Crossing his legs, Changbin began to chant in some archaic language he had learned long ago. Watching in fascination, Felix gasped, the once warm light from the candles turned cold as one by one the flickered to an electric blue. Changbin’s voice grew louder as the flames grew, soon they were towering over both boys. Felix could feel the magical energy in the room surge as Changbin’s voice echoed, sounding almost demonic. The fire crackled and the younger fairy could see the sparks of energy Changbin was emitting. This was a level of power that Felix had never seen before. Young fairies could only dream of channelling this much magic. Admiration filled his chocolate brown eyes, distracting him from the tingle in his hands, and the golden sparks radiating from his own body as he, unknowingly, began feeding off the excess energy produced by Changbin.

Suddenly, Changbin’s eyes snapped open, sending out a concentrated magic wave, with the blue flames riding it like a surfboard, singeing the ends of Felix's’ hair. Now, the only light was emitted from Changbin, whose eyes rolled back into his head, and began burning the same bright blue flame. Mouth ajar, the older boy tilted his head back, breathing heavily. For a few seconds, there was silence. Gasping, Changbin keeled forward abruptly.

Felix launched from the bed, determined as ever, to help his friend. Flicking on the lights, the young Australian rushed over to Changbin, still sitting on the floor. Wrapping Changbin’s arm over his shoulder, Felix half dragged, half carried, the older to his bed. Once the older was safely placed upon the soft mattress Felix began to clean up the mess Changbin had made. He put the candle back on the correct shelf and attempted to find out where the book belonged.

“Thanks”, he heard Changbin groan from the bed. Turning around he saw Changbin, squinting in the bright light, attempt to sit up before deciding the bed was more comfortable anyways. “It’s the least I could do”, Felix shrugged, “How are you feeling?” Changbin sighed. “Tired but I’ll live. Chan’s at 73A Kkaebsong Ave. You’ll have to get going if you want to make it before dark”, Changbin rolled over slightly, “If something happens and you or Chan hyung get hurt Jeongin and Seungmin are three blocks away. If you see anything suspicious or that guy shows up you call one of the others and wait for backup. Okay?” Felix nodded. Changbin sighed. “Okay. Good luck. Promise you'll come back safe”, Felix smiled, “I promise hyung. Get some rest. And thank you, for everything”


	2. Please come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look at him. Dead, because of you"
> 
> "No. You killed my friend. And now I'm going to make you pay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! The second part of the story! Feel free to skip this if you've already read the completed longer version back when this was just one story.

73A was exactly what Felix had expected. The rundown old house had long since been seen as an unfit place for anything to live. It was your typical box house, the ones kids would draw in kindergarten. Once upon a time, it must have been very homely. Blue and white paint job, white picket fence, beautiful front porch with a matching swing chair. All topped off with a well-maintained garden. Overflowing with roses, lilac, and lush green grass. You could see the remains. Flecks of old paint clung to worn wooden boards that had faded to grey. The roof had caved in sending tiles crashing to the ground below. Newer timber blocked off the windows that, Felix could only assume, had been broken and never fixed. The front porch was decaying and the old swing creaked in the breeze. And the garden. Rose bushes filled with deadly thorns ran amok amongst the long dead grass. Not a trace of life could be seen. It was a ghost town.  
Glancing over at the deserted street, Felix pushed open the surprisingly silent gate before navigating his way through the tangle of weeds leading to the front porch. Each step was one of careful precision. If the gunman was inside Felix wasn't going to give himself away that easily. After making sure it would collapse under him, Felix carefully snuck up the stairs towards the front door. Gripping the brass doorknob he turned it slowly, beginning to open the door before someone interrupted him.

"You shouldn't go in there", a soft voice called out. "The bad man's in there", Felix spun around, attempting to spot this 'disembodied voice'. Sitting in the swing chair was a young girl dressed in a pleated, yellow skirt, and matching yellow blouse. She looks like she was barely ten and yet it had been dead for a long time. Her left leg was twisted at an angle that was in no way healthy. Bruises scattered her pale skin and her blouse was bloodstained from the multiple stab wounds. The number eight had been crudely carved into her neck. Carefully placed in the centre of her forehead, framed by her blond hair, was a single bullet hole. Dried blood crusted to her skin and, amongst the gore, Felix could see specks of grey brain matter. However, the blood stain on her skirt implied far worse.

"Hey sweetie", he cooed, "I'm Felix. What's your name?" "H-He-Heather", she stuttered, backing away cautiously. "It's okay Heather, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe now", she relaxed slightly. "Can you tell me what happened?" "I didn't listen", she said. "Mommy said not too far away but h-he said he lost his puppy and that he needed help finding him. But he was lying. He doesn't even have a puppy. He took me here and said he wanted to play a g-g-game. I said that mommy probably wanted me back so he h-hit me. The bad man, he threw me d-down the stairs and scratched my neck. He said that if I didn't p-play he would hit me again. He st-started to touch me. I said no. I didn't want it but he t-touched me anyway. And t-the bang. I don't remember the rest. Woke up here. He walks by sometimes but I hide", she sniffled.

By now manifestations of her sadness and fear trickled down her tear stain cheeks. Heather clung to Felix like a lifeline, mumbling something about 'the others' and 'sacrifice'. "Promise you won't let him hurt me again Felix oppa", she pleaded, her damp eyes pleading with his. "I promise Heather", Felix said, "But right now I need to stop the bad man from hurting anyone else. Can you take me to him?" Heather shook her head frantically. "Okay", Felix glanced at the door, "I need you to be very brave and stay here while I go stop the bad man, okay? And then we'll take you somewhere safe", he stood, Placing the shivering girl back on the chair. "Pinky promise you'll come back?", She asked. The fairy interlocked his warm finger with her too-cold ones, send Heather one last smile. "I promise".

Despite falling to pieces, the house was surprisingly sturdy under Felix's feet. Not a creak had been made by the rotting wood lining the corridor. Felix had already searched the first two rooms. They had long ago been abandoned by anything, living or otherwise, and left to the dust. Understandably so considering both those rooms, and the hallway he stood in now, lacked a roof. The gaping hole above in filtered in sunlight from the clouds overhead. Ungly floral wallpaper peeled of the rotting wood in clumps, falling onto the floor, still damp from a recent storm. Once upon a time, this would have been a more habitable passage, (despite the disgusting choice of wallpaper). To his left, a decaying staircase, paving the path to heaven, disappeared amongst the cobweb-covered rafters. Just then, Felix spotted something unusual. To his right was an aging, white door which, unlike the rest of the house, lacked the thick layer of dust. In fact, if it wasn't for the worn paint, Felix almost thought it was replaced. Hesitantly, Felix grasped the cool doorknob in his clammy hands and twisted.

This room was in far better condition than the rest of the house. For starters, it had a roof. Opposite the door was an old four poster bed, the Victorian style wood complimenting the blue and white sheets very well. Adjacent to that was another old white door, presumably a closet. Pushed against the far wall were an old dresser and matching mirror. The wooden surface was cluttered with old make-up, jewellery, and perfumes. The paint had chipped slightly but most of the room still held the pale blue tint. Decorating the sky-like walls where beautiful paintings like nothing Felix had ever seen. Most were landscapes, rolling mountains, and rushing streams. One depicted a girl dancing in a field of flowers. Another showed an elegant ball. People dressed in there finest parading about a golden ballroom. Opposite the bed was a wide window seat, decorated with plush cushions and lacy white curtains restricting the view. The whole room had an almost regal air to it. Calm. Seriane. It would have been perfect if not for the slight putrid odor that drifted through the air. Almost like rotting meat.

"Are you here to save us?" a melodic voice interrupted Felix's train of thought. The sheer curtains parted slightly revealing a figure gazing out from their hiding spot. "Yes", Felix said, "Yes, I am". Nimble as a fox the figure climbed out of their hiding place. Messy, blond hair stuck to his forehead, drenched by what he could only assume was water. His baggy blue shirt matched the pastel walls and stood out against his black jeans. Dark brown eye crinkled as pale blue lips smiled at Felix, who couldn't help notice a number five adorning his neck. Just like Heather. "I'm Jimin", the blond waved timidly. "You should take the girl outside first. I can't leave yet", he said, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Why not?" "We weren't the first and we're probably not going to be the last", he said gaze darkening, "Someone has to be here for the souls he leaves behind". 'But don't you have a life back home?" Felix asked, "Family? Friends?" Jimin smiled, a far-off look in his eyes. "I had a group of friends. Seven of us. Always getting into trouble and causing mayhem. I was even engaged. Min Yoongi. A vampire. When we got married he was going to turn me so we could spend eternity together. Not much point in that now I suppose", he chuckled slightly, twisting the silver ring around his finger. "Good thing I'm here to stop him isn't it", Felix said.

Jimin's gaze snapped up. "What?" he said, shocked. "You can't take him on by yourself" "I have to", Felix said. "Look the last guy he took was my best friend. I'm not going to lose him. So if you want to help me that's great if not then fine but stay out of my way", Jimin frowned. "I'm serious. If you think you can take him fine. But this", he said storming over to the closet, "This is what he does to people".

Jimin through open the closet door to reveal a site Felix never thought he would see. The inside of the closet was smeared with dried blood. Beautiful dresses and coats had all been stained a muddy red and the white walls only made it stand out more. But that wasn't the worst part. Heaped into a pile on the floor of the closet were human corpses. They were all in various stages of decay. Some had been dissected, decapitated. There was one woman who had someone's intestine wrapped around her throat. He could even make out jimin's blue shirt and Heather's brown eyes. Felix chocked down his own scream as the decapitated head of a young boy, no more than five years old, rolled across the cold floor. What monster could justify killing a child? "I understand that you want to save your friend. I just don't want to watch him toss you in here with the rest of us. You still have a chance. Please, just take Heather and get out of here while you still can".

Felix frowned, shaking his head. "I appreciate what you're trying to do but I have to save Chan. He's here because of me and I'm not going to leave him alone. You can either help me or not but I'm not leaving. Might as well give me a fighting chance", Felix said, turning towards the door. "Wait", Jimin sighed. "They're in the basement. End of the corridor is the kitchen the stairs should be to you right from there. If you want to stand a chance against him there's a knife in one of the kitchens draws. On your left, third one from the sink. Good luck", He said, giving Felix a quick hug. "Heather's outside. Could you keep her company?" Felix asked, wrapping his arms around the older. Jimin nodded before pushing Felix towards the door. "Hurry, before it's too late".

Shadows concealed Felix as he crept down the concrete stairs. Jimin had been helpful, the sharpened knife in his hand might not be enough to win but it could give him the upper hand. "Ahhhhh", he heard someone scream. Someone who sounded exactly like Chan. Rushing down the last few steps he quickly slid behind a stack of cardboard boxes and surveyed the room. The entire room, from floor to ceiling, was made of concrete. Without any windows, the only lights came from a few electric lamps presumably set up by the same man who took Chan. Said man, or at least what looked like him, could be seen in the far corner of the room fussing over something or other. Around the room, pushed up against walls in stacks, were cardboard boxes identical to the ones before him. They were moved to make space for the metal operating table set up in the middle of the room. Strapped to that very table was one Bang Chan. Tears stained his face, pale from blood loss. His silver-blue hair stuck to his forehead from sweat and his kind brown eyes were now clenched in pain. Felix almost sobbed when he saw the number 9 carved into his hyung's neck, dripping blood onto his clothes. This was all his fault.

"What do you want from me", he heard Chan sob from the table. "Oh, nothing much", a rough voice called back. "You human shits aren't much use to someone like me", Felix raised an eyebrow. "You useless rats are just a waste of space. We evolved beyond you and now you are but pests that must be eradicated from this earth". As the man continued to rant Felix tried to create a plan. He couldn't sneak behind the boxes without making too much noise. He couldn't just grab Chan and run. Carefully, Felix pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts before finding who he was looking for.

 

From: Flower Idiot  
To: Minhoe hyung  
Chan kidnapped. Need back up. 73A Kkaebsong Ave. We're in the basement. Get your asses here.

"What are you doing?" Chan's question echoes through the room, catching Felix's attention. He looked up just in time to see the man emerge from the shadows. Shoulder length raven hair frames piercing greens eyes that scream insane. His thin lips, hollow cheeks, and sharp jaw give him a snake-like appearance. Blood stained his faded jeans, and some had smeared on his face, adding to the killer (literally) aesthetic. Balanced in his hands was a metal serving tray, the upturned edge obscuring its contents from Felix's view. "Well", the man said, placing the tray on a nearby table. "The voices said that I had to kill you all but... they never said I could have any fun", a sadistic smile contorted his face as claw-like hands produced a thin sewing needle that gleamed in the light. "Now hold still", he hissed gripping Chan's jaw, "This may sting a little".

This was it. Felix had to do something, anything before it was too late. Gathering all his strength Felix prayed, to whatever god who would listen, that he was a decent shot. "Hey! Snakeface!", Felix yelled, launching to his feet. With a quick flick of his hand, he sent the cool blade flying towards his target. The metal spun through the air, flipping like an acrobat before it reached its mark. Th man hissed as the sharp steel embedded its self in his shoulder. Chuckling the man wrenched the knife from his flesh, before calmly placing it on the table. "Clever but still no match for me", the snake-like predator hissed. "No, Felix run! He's a skinwalker", Chan yelled, thrashing against his restraints.

It wasn't possible. No one had seen Yee Naagloshii in centuries. Few still believed they were real. The man raised his hand, putrid green eyes piercing Felix's mind. Suddenly, Felix felt his whole body go stiff. He tried to back away but his legs wouldn't move. "Hey! What's going on?", Felix yelled, but his mouth didn't move. "Come here, boy", Felix felt his feet drag across the ground, almost robotically, no matter how he protested. "What have you done to him", Chan yelled. "Oh hush, you pest", the man smirked as Felix stopped before him. "A flower fairy huh? You reek of roses", the man said curtly, "But no matter. Rejoice little one. For soon you will join me in my empire.< A paradise free from these human scum. Time is running out and you must earn your place. Sacrifice the last of the Nine in my name and you will know power like nothing you ever imagined", the skinwalker raved, pushing the knife into Felix's hand. "Do it", he hissed, "I command you".

This man was insane. He wanted Felix to murder his best friend? He would never. But right now, Felix wasn't sure he had a choice. Yee Naagloshii had locked Felix in his own mind. No longer was the fairy in control of his actions. He was but a puppet on strings. A toy to be bend to the skinwalkers will. Slowly, Felix felt his arms raise against his will. The knife was heavy in his hand, begging to be tugged down by gravity. Felix gazed into Chan's eyes. Kind brown orbs stared back at him. Sad but understanding. Chan had excepted his fate. But that didn't mean Felix had too.

With all the strength he had Felix fought. He could feel the skinwalker will him to do it, to murder his friend in cold blood, but Felix pushed back. The young boy resisted with all his might. His arms began to shake. "N-N-Never", Felix stuttered out. Shocked, Yee Naagloshii lost his concentration. The mental bonds broke for just a moment. But the moment was enough.

Spinning on his heel, Felix stabbed the skinwalker's heart. But he only pissed him off. "You insolent child", he screeched. Knife still piercing his chest, the skinwalker grabbed Felix by the neck, tossing him across the room. Felix cried out as he hit the cold concrete wall. Woozy he fell to the floor powerless to stop this. "Never trust a servant to do a kings job", he hissed, pulling the blade from his chest. "You are strong, pixie. Not many can break a skinwalker trance. But you will never be strong enough". Raising his hands above his head, poised to deal the final blow, Yee Naagloshii threw his head back and yelled to the sky. "Oh mighty All-Father, with this last sacrifice I beseech you, grant me the power to shape the world in my image. Allow me to rid our home of human vermin and cleanse this planet as your faithful servant. For the All-Father".

Felix watched helplessly as this madman brought the cool blade down upon his hyung. As metal pierced his chest the young fairy watched deep red blood spewing from the wound, staining Chan's clothes. Felix sobbed as Chan's cries of agony echoed through the room. A disgusting noise could be heard as the skinwalker wrenched the knife from his best friend only to drive it back into the poor boy. Over and over. Until Chan finally went limp. A final tear slipping down his cheek.

"No", Felix whispered, tears flowing down his face. Sadness and angry wroth in his mind as his eyes refused to move from the gruesome scene. He had failed.

Lifting his arms to the heavens once more the man laughed. "Can you feel it the power", he yelled. The lights had begun to flicker as the air crackled with magic. Green sparks cracked and spun around the murderer. Letting out a cry the skinwalker hunched over as the bones in his spine began to shift. The cacking of bones rung out, mixed with the man's screams, as he transformed. Ripping fabric could be heard as his blood-soaked clothes fell to the floor. The screams morphed. They sounded less like a human and more like a demon. It almost sounded as if not one but ten souls were screaming out in pain. Finally, the screaming stopped and the room was quiet for just a second.

A deep growl cut through the silence. Where the man once stood was now a beast, unlike anything Felix had ever seen. Its legs were that of a deer but it walked like a man, hooves clacking against the ground. The skin of its torso had been ripped off, the bloody wound revealing its insides. Its ribcage clung to the remnants of skin like a vice. Long human arms trailed beside it. Fingernails turned claws scraped the concrete floor creating a sound like nails on a chalkboard. The worst part was its head. An elongated neck stuck the deer like head out past the rest of its body. Decorating its skull were two bloodstained antlers that looked like they could rip someone open. Its face was pulled into a fearsome snarl, revealing razor-sharp teeth. The flesh of its jaw looked like someone had attacked it with a cheese grater. It hung off in strands just barely connected to the muscle. The whole thing was covered in a heavy layer of deep black fur, stained with blood, both its own and others. Piercing red eyes gazed at Felix's limp form before walking over.

"It's not too late", it growled, "Past sins can be forgiven. Join me, Felix, and we will rule the world". Felix glared at the thing, the murderer, who was asking him to join it. "Rot in hell", he hissed. Sighing, it shook its head sadly. "So be it".

Strong hands wrapped around his throat, black talons digging into his skin, as the creature crushed his windpipe. Fingers shaking he attempted to pry them off. Felix gasped for breath, knowing it was futile. With a growl, the skinwalker hoisted him from the ground before smashing him against the wall. Felix cried out as he felt the concrete crack under the force, along with a few bones. The creatures face turned into something that resembled a grin before it slammed him down. Again and again. Felix felt a warm substance trickle down his forehead. Suddenly, it threw him across the room like a ragdoll. A cat that had grown bored of its game. Felix lay limp. He didn't have the strength to move. Grinning sadistically the creature stood above him, knife in hand. Felix didn't even see it's hand move. He just felt the pain as the blade sliced through skin and muscle. "Just thought I'd return the favour", it chuckled.

Digging its claws into Felix's skull, the skinwalker dragged the poor fairy over to Chan's corpse, still tied to the table. His blank eyes gazed up at nothing. The familiar spark and burned out leaving Felix alone. "Look at him. Dead because of you", the creature growled. It's ten voices echoed through Felix's mind. Some of them sounded familiar. "You failed him. Just like you fail everything else", Felix could make out Chan's familiar Australian accent, Heather's soft tone, and Jimin's timid voice. He stole their souls to make this monster and now he used their voices like part. The motherfucker.

Red filled his vision as Felix's rage took over. With a yell, he kicked back, sending the skinwalker stumbling towards the wall. Ripping the knife from his leg Felix threw it with all his might, stabbing the thing in its heart. It stumbled slightly, chuckling as it tossed the blade away. "We would have made such a great time", it said. Clawed fingers wrapped around Felix's wrist, flinging him across the room. "Now you will die like a dog", it sneered. "You killed my friend", Felix hissed, spitting out blood, "And now I'm going to make you pay". "You will fail", the skinwalker bellowed, "I have the power of the All-Father".

"Oh yeah?" Felix grinned. "Well, I'm one thing you're not". "And what might that be", the skinwalker laughed. "I'm pissed off", Felix yelled.

Golden flames engulfed Felix's hands and he raised them up. The concrete cracked as thick, green vines broke through the stone. "What is the?" the thing demanded. Slowly the vines wrapped themselves around their victim, curling around its arms, legs, and necks. As Felix clenched his hands, the vines began to tighten. They cut off blood flow and air. "Let me go" the skinwalker screamed. Felix began to part his hands. As he did so the vines began to pull. They pulled the skinwalker until it could stretch no more. A vain in its neck bulged as it screamed. "Let me go. Let me go! LET ME GO!" With a small smile, Felix flicked his fingers. Blood sprayed throughout the room. The sticky red mess spewed from the stump where once the creatures head resided. Abandoned, the skinwalkers limbs, now separated from its retched body, fell limp against the cold concrete. Hissing in pain, Felix pulled himself up and began limping towards the things furry chest. Pulling the still-beating heart from the ribcage, Felix calmly placed it on the ground before grinding it into nothing but a red pulp staining the floor.

"Thank you", Felix jumped when he heard the voice from behind him. Turning around he couldn't help but grin. There before him stood nine pale figures. Nine ghosts. Some he didn't know others he did. He could see Jimin, engagement ring still wrapped around his finger. Heather, smiling happily next to a woman he didn't know. The young boy from the closet clutching onto an older girls hand. And there, at the very centre was Chan. His hair a mess and his eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Thank you for freeing us", a boy, around 15 years old, called from the group. "Now we can finally move on", he smiled widely. One by one each ghost faded away, offering their thanks before they went. "Thank you for not listening to me", Jimin smiled sheepishly. "No problem", Felix smiled. "If you ever meet my Yoongi, tell him I love him for me?", Jimin asked, before fading completely. "Of course", Felix muttered to thin air. "Felix oppa", Heather called out. "Thank you for sending my home", she smiles for the last time. That left just one.

"Hey mate", Chan called smiling happily., "you've grown up since we last meet". The older smiled at the young fairy before he too began to fade. "Hyung", Felix's voice cracked as tears welled in his eyes. "I don't want you to go", he sobbed. "Then don't let me", Chan whispered. "Bring me back. I believe in you", Felix reached out but he was gone.

Felix rushed over to Chan's body. If his hyung believed that he could bring him back then Felix would damn well try. Stepping back slightly, Felix raised his hands like before. As the familiar flames ignited he noticed that his hands where unsteadied. Taking a deep breath, Felix began. Slowly vines began to climb up the table, wrapping around Chan like a blanket. They weren't the same green steems as before though. These vines were thin as thread and shimmered like silk. Once Chan was fully encased the vines began to grow flowers like nothing he had ever seen before. Delicate petals faded from a deep purple at the tips, to pink, and then to a pale yellow near the centre. As they grew a scent of peppermint fumigated the air, chasing away the smell of blood. Suddenly, the flowers burst into bright light causing the boy to shield his eyes. Once the radiance faded to a subtle glow, Felix opened his eyes. He gasped at the sight before him. Chan lay there completely unscathed. Well almost unscathed. Decorating his once delicate skin was a harsh pink scar. The all-too-familiar number brought tears to his eyes. Nine. 

"Chan? Come on hyung wake up", Felix called, rushing to his friend's side. "Please come back to me hyung. I can't lose you", he whispered. He had almost given up hope when Chan's eyelids flickered open. "Fe-Felix", he stuttered, attempting to sit up. "Hyung", Felix yelled, launching himself at the older, wrapping him in a warm hug. "I thought I lost you", he said, a few silent tears soaking into Chan's shirt. "I would never leave you", the older replied. "Jeuses Fe, what happened to you?" Chan asked pulling away to examine Felix. "It's nothing. I'm fine hy-"

Felix collapsed to the ground. His adrenalin and worn off and the blood loss was kicking in. "Felix? Felix. Come one buddy", Chan said, rushing to his friend's side. "Chan? Felix? You down here", Felix could faintly hear Jisung's voice from the top of the stares. "We're here", Chan yelled back, scoping Felix into his arms. "Stay with me Fe. Come on", he muttered racing towards the stares. "You're okay. I promise. No one's ever going to hurt you again", Chan said. Felix's lips curled up into a small smile as he faded from conciseness. The soldier resting after a battle. Not gone. Not yet. He still had a promise to keep.


	3. I'm a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix remembered it was all just an act. A mask he applied to convince everyone he was okay.
> 
> "Felix, what did you do?"
> 
> "I-I... Have to go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the start of the new work I did. If you read the really long version of the last two chapters this is the stuff you haven't seen.  
> Trigger warning because this chapter does deal with stuff like PTSD and self-harm. Please don't read it if you have triggers that could possibly be linked to any of these topics  
> Small thing Miya_Smith_81 suggested a new writing structure that I'm going to try here. Hope you like it.

Steam covered the glass before him. Reflection clouded by the moisture, Lee Felix stared at the distorted reality he saw. His now light yellow hair, almost white, formed a halo around his head. Still limp and damp from a hot shower. Droplets of water trailed down his cheek, magnifying the smattering of freckles, before falling, smashing, on the porcelain sink. It’s beautiful form deformed. Rouge lips were pulled into a tight smile. This boy happy, confident, beautiful. His exact opposite. As his perfectly practised smile faded from his face, Felix remembered it was all just an act. A mask he applied to convince everyone he was okay.

The young fairy could still remember the day he lost his spark. Chan’s lifeless body. Yee Naagloshii. Flickering ghosts. For weeks after the clothes he wore still carried the scent of blood. Coppery and metallic. Burning the back of his throat. But the most vivid were those last few seconds. The vines. The death. The lacking remorse. Every night he returned there. Fussed over every mistake. Everything, anything, that could have altered the outcome. That day he became just as bad as Yee Naagloshii. Felix hadn’t cared. He had ripped apart the skinwalker with his own damn will. They were one in the same. A killer. A monster.

“Felix hurry up you slowpoke. We’re about to leave”, Jisung called from outside.

“Be there in a minute hyung”, he called back.

Carefully, the blonde slipped his striped shirt on, the sleeves just long enough to cover his arms, hiding the scars left as a reminder of it all. His tight jeans pushed against his thighs. Cheeking his smile one last time, Felix quietly walked out of the all-to-familiar room. Walking down the hallway, the blonde was greeted by his always boisterous friend, but he was hardly paying attention. His living room was crowded with his close group of friends. Seungmin, Hyungjin, and Woojin were laughing on the couch. Jisung was clutching his shoulder, saying something about Minho as said werewolf watched the pair with amusement in his eyes. Changbin stood next to him, shaking his head with a small smile. And in the middle of it all...

Chan.

Their elected "leader" watched with a small smile as Jeongin conversed about his day at school. The older's moss brown hair swept his forehead, contrasting nicely with his light blue t-shirt and black jeans. He looked almost normal again, it had been over a year now, but the mark on his neck remained. A deep scar, slightly covered by concealer, stood out against Chan's paler skin. The number a blaring reminder of that day. Nine. The last of the chosen. The only one still alive.

"But he wasn't," Felix told himself, "He died because you were too weak to do anything. And you still are, let's not forget".

That wasn't wrong. After what happened, Woojin had been trying to teach Felix more, with Seungmin's help. The younger fairy had been assisting Woojin ever since he got a hold of his powers. The pair had assured Felix that there was nothing wrong. Magic can sometimes be harder to summon in low-stress situations. But that didn't reassure him. Felix somehow just knew he was holding himself back. Last time he used magic he had lost control. He wasn't going to risk it.

"Are you even listening to me?" Jisung said, frantically waving a hand in front of Felix's face.

"Oh yeah? Definitely", Felix said, unconvincingly.

Jisung stared at him, unimpressed. "Suuure you were. Anyway, Are you ready to head out?"

"Out?" Felix raised a brow.

"Yeah Genius, We wanted to head out to the old hideout to celebrate. It is your birthday", Jisung grinned.

"Come on guys. If we want to get there before dark we should get going", Chan stood, walking towards the door.

"Chan's right. Let's get going", Woojin agreed.

Felix followed the others as Jisung rushed ahead, chatting excitedly with Minho. The blonde stuffed his hands in his pockets to protect them from the harsh winter wind as their group bounded through the doors. Outside Felix's apartment complex the world was blanketed in newly-fallen snow. The orange hues of Autumn that had warmed the world a few weeks before had been covered in cold crystals. This cold climate seemed to contrast Felix's happy facade. He smiled and laughed with the rest of his friends, hoping that his mask could hide the coldness in his eyes.

After a few minutes of walking, Felix started to fall behind. He dropped his plastic smile for a moment as he breathed in the fresh air. Icy air scorched his lungs. Cool light beamed down onto his flushed skin.

"You okay?" someone spoke from behind him.

Turning around Felix locked eyes with Changbin.

"Yeah, I'm fine hyung", Felix said, plastering on his fake smile.

Changbin raised an eyebrow inquisitively. The older chose to say nothing. Instead, he simply nodded sceptically, before walking forwards to talk with Hyunjin.

Felix sighed again, eyes downcast. Snow crunching under his shoes, Felix followed his energetic friends as they walked toward their destination. 

* * *

 

The tension leaked from Felix's shoulders when they reached the secret hideout. Seungmin and Felix had stumbled across the grotto a few years back. At the time the entire place had been covered in powdery, untouched, snow. The small stream that snaked along the tree line had been turned to crystal. Snow drifted down from the sky like stars. It reminded Felix of The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, a movie the young fairy used to watch with his family.

Seungmin had felt right at home, he was a winter fairy after all, but the rest of the group had a different idea for their new home-away-from-home. Changbin and Woojin, with begrudging help from Seungmin, had turned the winter-wonderland into a spring paradise. All the trees had been frozen mid-bloom. Cherry-blossoms and weeping willows created a shelter above their heads and a simple spell gave their small piece of land a summer-like heat. Chan and Jisung snuck unenchanted objects out of their parent's house. Strings of lights had been sewn through through the trees, encircling them in light, and there was always a beanbag or two in the clearing. Being the only two full humans in the group did have its advantages. 

Despite how inclusive their world might have seen, there had always been a strong prejudice against the magic people. After years of haunting tales full of murder, hate, and horror the human race had been very wary of Felix's people. Vampires, like Jeongin, and werewolves, like Hyunjin and Minho were hunted. Magic wielders were enslaved and fairies were killed, their wings were used as decoration. Countless other races faced similar fates. Finally, the government enacted the equality act, giving mythical the same rights as any other citizen. It hadn't done much though. Some people still wouldn't provide service to anyone with mythical parentage. They still faced threats. They were taught to hide their powers. Forced to keep their heritage quiet. Fairies were even forced to hide their wings or have them removed completely. Every year, hundreds of mythicals were murdered on the street. It was complete hell.

Then, in high school, Felix had met Hyunjin and Minho when he joined the dance team. The trio quickly became fast friends. And with Hyunjin came Seungmin and Jeongin. Felix, happy to no longer be the youngest, quickly excepted the two. After realizing the Seungmin was also a fairy Felix couldn't help but feel even closer to the younger. Then Minho introduced them to Jisung. At first, the groups were wary of the newcomer. He was human. After all the hate they had received the almost tip-toed around him.

Gradually they learnt the Jisung was one of the few humans who didn't hold any hate towards them. He had long since decided to never judge anyone by their race. Jisung dragged the whole group out to coffee one day to meet the rest of his friends. Changbin, Woojin, and Chan couldn't have gotten along better with the others. With that their group of nine was complete. 

The two Australians immediately clicked and, over the years, they had all gotten as close as brothers. Everyone supported each other wholeheartedly. They were supportive when Chan, Changbin, and Jisung began producing music together. When Jeongin came out. Even when Felix started having nightmares.

The grove had become their hideaway from all the problems in the real world. Here was where Felix had gone when he first woke up. The place he cried after all the nightmares. Where he would run to if the flashbacks became too much. 

Stepping through the curtain of leaves, the boys sigh as the once freezing air was replaced by a warm breeze. Tired teens collapsed into the beanbags or onto the carpet of soft, green, grass. Their once useful jackets and long sleeves tops were tossed to the side in favour for t-shirts and singlet tops. Far more appropriate to the warmer climate. Felix slipped to a seat towards the edge of the clearing, preferring to watch from afar. 

"Oh, Jeongin, Seungmin. I meant to ask", Woojin began, "How's school going?"

"It's going good hyung. Exams are getting harder but I think I'm coping. And a position opened in the school debating team that I want to try out for", Jeongin's bright smile lit up his face. The younger seemed enthusiastic about the idea. 

"I don't think the exams are that hard. I actually find them pretty easy", Seungmin said with an innocent shrug. The smirk tugging at his lips said otherwise. 

"Hey not all of us can be a teachers pet Seungminnie", Jeongin said, smirking.

"Why you little-" Seungmin launched from his chair like a rocket. Jeongin laughed as he to leapt from his chair, desperate to escape the rath of Seungmin. The other boys laughed as the pair chased each other around the grotto. But they weren't looking where they were going. Seungmin was just about to reach the younger when-

BAM

Felix hit the ground before he even knew he was falling.

"Omg hyung I'm so sorry", Seungmin yelped, rushing over to the older. Wincing, the young fairy felt his breath catch at the pain coursing through the back of his head. Sitting up he blinked as the sharp sting faded to nothing. Lifting a hand to his head, Felix tentatively felt for any signs of blood.

"Hyung-" Jeongin started.

"It's fine Jeongin, I'm okay", Felix started. He was so distracted he didn't notice how his sleeve had slipped down his arm, revealing the secrets kept by pale skin. The boy barely registered the stares burning into his flesh.

"Guys, seriously, I'm fine," He said smiling.

"Felix", Changbin started, trailing off. Said boy hissed as he felt some grab his arm. Hyunjin harshly yanked the limb toward him, turning to upwards. The group gasped at what they saw. Scars and cuts littered Felix's forearm. Some appeared months old. Others were raw and new. But all of them were words. 

_Monster._

_Killer._

_Broken._

_Useless._

_Murderer._

"Felix, what did you do", Chan spoke. The leader was clearly trying to appear calm but it wasn't really working. His wide eyes gave away the fear he wanted to cover up. Felix looked like a deer caught in headlights. He could feel his heart rate speeding up as he gazed around the group. Everyone was shocked. Jeongin looked like he was going to cry. Woojin almost seemed regretful. And Changbin... His clenched fists said it all. He was mad. Mad at Felix for not say anything. Mad at whatever or whoever made Felix feel this way. And mad at himself for not noticing what was happening. It didn't matter though. Felix couldn't do this. Not now. He could feel his lungs constricting he couldn't breathe. Felix gasped for air. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"I-I...Have to go", Felix mumbled, racing out of the grove. As the cold air ruffled his hair, Felix ran. He had to get as far away as possible. In his panic, the young boy did the one thing he was always taught not to. A tearing sound could be heard as a beautiful pair of wings burst through the back of Felix's shirt. Crystal, iridescent in colour, they resembled the wings of a butterfly as they fluttered behind him.

Tears streaming down his face, Felix felt his feet leave the ground as the snow began to fall. He didn't care where he was going. He just needed to get away. To escape reality for a while. But he had now where to go. So Felix flew. And he would keep flying until he couldn't anymore. Away from the people who now saw him just as he did.

_A Monster._


	4. You're okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Felix, You stopped him. You saved me. You're not a monster"
> 
> "You don't get it hyung. He begged me for mercy. And I ripped his heart out. I didn't care. I felt nothing. You can't understand that. How it feels every day to live knowing that I'm a cold-blooded killer. You'll all be safer without me"
> 
> "Felix...NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!!! Attempted suicide!!!! Please don't read if you're triggered by stuff like that.

Cold winter air parted as Felix soar higher and higher until the city had faded into nothing but a speck below the clouds. Around him, the puffy, white pillows of cotton candy protected Felix from the fears down below. Wings fluttering the young fairy paused, taking in the beautiful sight. The pale blue sky was dipped in bright pinks and purples as the burning ball of plasma began to disappear over the horizon. Felix felt the cool air enter his lungs and for a moment he could breathe again. It had been too long since he last did this. Since he last had the courage to show his true self to anyone. It was a wonderful feeling. The joy of flying again. Of feeling so at home.

Letting out a laugh of joy, Felix closed his eyes as he fell backwards, his wings halting. As the air rushed past him he felt his body sink like a stone. Past the setting sun, past the painted clouds. Snapping his eyes open, Felix couldn't help the smile the formed on his face as the adrenaline coursed through his veins. With a carefully practised movement, the fairy halted his decent above the glowing city. Floating softly, Felix let his worries fall back to earth, hoping that he would never have to follow them.

The view was perfect. The towering building cast a sharp, black silhouette against the colourful sky. Street lights flickered to life below him as people began to wander home. Neon lights and pounding base began to take over the peace as the local nightclubs opened up for early business but, to Felix, not even the obnoxiously loud music could ruin this moment. But eventually, it had to come to an end. To wrapped up in the beauty of flying again, Felix had completely forgotten the reason he hid his wings in the first place. That was until a bullet ripped through his world.

The pain hit him first. A stinging burning feeling. Scorching hot and ice cold all at once, like a raging fever had swept through his whole body. Felix gasped, breath stolen as, for just a moment, he froze, suspended in the air as if he was held by an invisible string. He could see the world pause around him. He could see every minuscule, negligible detail before he plummeted to the ground. Eyes shut tight Felix felt himself slipping in and out of conciseness as he fell from the sky like a broken angel, thrown out of heaven.

The next thing he knew he was lying on the hard concrete like a broken doll. Everything hurt and Felix was pretty sure he had broken more than a few bones. Dark stone walls towered around him and the night air was damp against his face. Or maybe it was blood. At this point, he was too tired to care.

"Oh my God, you actually shot him, Josh. What a riot", Felix's eyes flickered towards the sound of oncoming footsteps. Three dark shadows fell over him, blocking out the little light he had.

"Of course I shot him, what did you expect. Their kind can't be allowed to live here", a deep voice sneered.

"That's a little harsh Fletcher", came the timid whisper.

"Shut it, Nick.", 'Fletcher' snarled, "And as for you fairy freak, we're going to make you wish you were dead. Can't have animals like you walking around our streets, spreading their wings, acting like they can do whatever they want. Got to remind them who's in charge."

Felix clenched his fists as the first hit made contact. His already broken body begged to be released from its torment, but Felix could do nothing. He learnt a long time ago that he should never fight back. As the boys continued their assault, the young fairy felt his mind slipping away. Sticky, warm blood trickled from his mouth, staining his lips red. Firey pain coursed through his veins. Just as his mind began to fade into blackness, he heard a voice.

"What's going on here?" the words broke through the static.

"It's none of your business bloodsucker. Move it along", one of the boys said.

As his vision blurred, Felix could just make out the sight of a gun clattering to the floor as someone was hurled against a wall. The newcomer moved with inhuman speed, snapping necks as he went. By the time he was done blood, bone, and flesh littered the ground. Felix could vaguely feel himself being picked up from the ground and away from the gory scene. As his eyes began to close a voice as smooth as silk whispered in his ear.

"You're going to be okay. I promise everything will be okay."

* * *

 

_"What do you want from me"_

No. why was he back here.

_"You will never be strong enough"_

This isn't real.

_"Look at him. Dead because of you"_

It can't be real.

_"Let me go. Let me go! LET ME GO!"_

It was his fault.

He was weak.

Selfish.

Guilty.

A _Murderer_.

And a _**Monster.**_

* * *

 

"Kid. KID! Wake up!"

Felix bolted up from his slumber. All he could see was blood. The body. What he had done. He could smell the blood. Taste it, metallic against his tongue. Through the ringing in his ears, he could hear someone screaming. Or maybe he was. His heart pounded out of his chest. This couldn't be happening. Not again.

"NO! NO! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! ALL MY...all my fault", Felix's cries faded into sobs as he collapsed into arms he didn't know were there. "It's okay kid. you're okay. You're safe now", a soft voice broke him from his trance. As make-believe faded into reality Felix felt as if he had just taken his first breath after months of drowning.

"There you go. You're okay", the voice spoke soothingly. Steadying his breathing, Felix took a first look at his saviour. Pale skin was framed by dark black hair. Pink lips were curled in a soft smile, matching his cute button nose. The man was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a baggy black sweatshirt. What caught Felix's eye was a familiar looking silver ring and the strangers piercing brown eyes, a slight red tint seeping in at the edge of his iris. They screamed vampire.

Eyes shifting from this man, Felix examined the surroundings. The room he was in was rather nice. It wasn't too big, bordering on small but that just added to the cozy atmosphere. The warm lighting matched perfectly with the cream coloured walls and plain, white bed sheets. Across the room was a bookshelf, containing a wonderful variety of literature, and next to that a neat, wooden desk. The entire room had a rather homely feel.

Realizing that he had been quiet for quite a while now, Felix jolted back to reality.

"Thank you for saving my ass back there", He said. His voice was sounded strange, raspy from lack of use. Almost as if he had just smoked an entire packet of cigarettes. Attempting to sit up slightly, Felix winced as pain washed over him.

"Hey, take it easy. You didn't exactly get off lightly. You have some balls, flying around like that in today's political environment. You're lucky you're not dead right now", the man smirked. Felix simply raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I just don't care if I do die", Felix said, voice more confident than he actually was. The man's smile softened.

"I'm Felix", the young fairy held out his hand. This mystery vampire saved his life, the lest he could do was tell him a name. Nodding slightly, Felix's warm, tanned, palm was clasped between cold, slender fingers.

"I'm Yoongi. Min Yoongi."

_"I was even engaged. Min Yoongi. A vampire."_

_"Are you here to save us?"_

_"Someone has to be here for the souls he leaves behind"_

_"If you ever meet my Yoongi, tell him I love him for me?"_

Felix froze, flashbacks flew through his mind as the name reminded him of an old promise. He could see him now. His damp blond hair shmimmering in the afternoon light. His pale blue sweater and melodic voice. His dark brown eyes that lit up with such love when he talked about the love of his life. The man sitting before Felix now. He had made a promise to find him but never did. Felix could see their first meeting as clear as day.

_"I'm-"_

"Jimin", Felix breathed out. Yoongi stiffened, hand slipping from Felix's grasp.

"What..? How...?", the vampire stammered.

"I'm so sorry", Felix gasped, "I couldn't save him, even before. He wouldn't leave. He loved you so much but he had already lost hope. I tried to save him and the other's but I was too late. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't help him. I'm sorry that I wasn't enough to stop him before it was too late. I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise. I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

"Who? Save who?", Yoongi hissed.

"Jimin."

Yoongi froze, eyes wide as he processed what he just heard. Dropping his head into his palms he took a shaky breath as Felix watched on with worry in his eyes. Slowly, Yoongi's sadness seemed in dissipate. Only to be replaced with something much more dangerous.

"Get out", Yoongi hissed through clenched teeth.

"Wha", Felix started, before Yoongi's calm facade broke.

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT", he yelled, jumping from the bed as to tower over Felix's injured form. Bolting from the bed Felix was quick to do what the vampire wanted. Hesitantly Felix turned around. Yoongi had every right to be mad. It was Felix's fault. With one last glance at the morning man, he stumbled out of the room.

"I'm so sorry", he whispered, a single tear carving rivers down his cheek as he softly closed the door behind him. As he turned to walk away, the fairy heard a sound that made his heart shatter. From behind the cold wooden door, he could hear Yoongi's sobs. Heartwrenching painful sounds that tore his heart open. This was his fault. He could have saved Jimin, He should have tried harder. Now, instead, Yoongi has lost the love of his life. All because of him.

Gasping for air through the tears that now poured like rain from his eyes, Felix made his way through the apartment. He couldn't stay there any longer. He had already caused enough damage.

* * *

 

Walking into his own appartemt Felix wasn't suprised to find his friends gathered in his living room. The tense silence that enveloped the room grew heaveier as Felix shut the door behind him. Eyes foucsed on the ground, he tried to walk to his room without anyone uttering a word.

"Jeuse Fe. What happened?" Woojin asked, his tone filled with worry. Felix froze, realizeing he proably looked like shit. Last he checked his clothes were covered in blood and dirt, and his left wing was torn to shreads. With a quiet sigh, Felix hurried along to his room. He couldn't do this. Not now.

"Felix don't you dare walk away from us", Changbin yelled, jumping up from his seat. Felix flinched, pausing he turned around.

"Not now Changbin. I-I can't do this now", Felix sighed, physically and emotionally drained from the mess the day had become.

"No. You don't get to walk away. You are going to sit down and tell us everything", the shorter boy hissed, hands clenched.

"Hyung, lets just let it-" Hyunjin was interrupted by Changbin's sharp voice.

"No he is going to explain this right now. He doesn't get to walk away withut explaining something like that. We're a goddamn family. We can't keep secrets. Espically ones as fucking huge at this Did you even think of the conicensise. What would have happened if one day you go a little to far or a little to deep. What happens to us then? You just... You can't be that.. That selfish!"

Changbin's voice echoed through Felix's mind as his breath caught in his throat. The walls were closing in on him. He couldn't deal with this. He never meant to hurt anyone. Adn yet everyone was still angry with him. Was he selfish? Had he been to wrapped up in himself.

This was all his fault.

 _His fault_.

_ His fault. _

**_ His fault. _ **

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP", Felix fell to his knees clutching the sides of his head, trying to block out the voiceses. He could feel the power surging through him. It crackled in his veins, setting every one of his cells alight with energy. Felix's entire being pulsed with the magic he had supressed for so long. He couldn't stop it anymore. Golden flames engulfed his hands. He couldn't do this. A scream ripped it's way through his lungs as he slammed his hands onto the ground.

Cracking sounds resounded through the air as the wooded floor boards below his fingertips began to break and move. He watched in horror as wooden spikes launched from the floor underneath them. He could hear the shouts of his friends as his eyes rolled back into his head. It was to much. His body couldn't take it. Not in this state. But his couldn't stop.

"SEUNGMIN!"

The yelling ripped Felix from his trance. Almst as abruptly as it had started Felix's magic vanished. He colapsed, exhaused, as the once deadly weapons vanished back into the floor, leaving only gaping holes in the carpet and some very shaken friends. That's when he saw it. The jaggared wound soaking blood into Seungmin's once white shirt. The wounded arm was cluched to his chest as the boy sobbed, craddeled in the arms of Hyunjin, who was whispering words of comfort to the younger.

It had happened again. Felix had hurt someone. Another name to added to the forever growing list. It seemed that all he could do was hurt people. And now he had ingered Seungmin. Sweet, kind, loving Seungmin. He couldn't do this anymore. He gave up. Before he could change his mind, Felix rushed out of the room. He could faintly hear the shouts of the others but he didn't stop. He had to do this. Rushing to the stairwell he sped up them two at a time racing towards his final destination.

Bursting through the door, Felix felt cold air brush his face. The quiet was a welcome change to the chaos of today. Before him the sun rose on the horizon, chasing away the darkness and replacing it with a calming, pastel, lavender. Before him the city stretched to the skyline.

Steps echoing through the air, Felix walked over the the edge of the roof. Leaning against the small concrete wall, Felix gazed down onto the city street below him. The concrete maze seemed to be an eternity down, but that didn't phase him. Wincing slightly as a ripple of pain washed over him, Felix hoisted himself up onto the ledge. Taking one last breath Felix smiled at the sight before him. What a way to die.

"Felix, stop", A voice called out. Turning around Felix meet the worried eyes of Chan and Jisung.

"Go back guys", Felix said, "You can't stop this."

"Felix, please. Come back down. We can help you", Chan said, taking a few calculated steps forward.

"No, you can't. Please Chan, Jisung, just go back."

"No", Jisung yelled, "We're not leaving you."

"You don't get it. It's better this way. You guys are safer when I'm gone. It's all my fault. Everyone I touch, I hurt. It happened to Seungmin, it happened to Yoongi. And worst of all, what I did in that godforsaken house. It's better this way", Felix sobbed, "I'm a monster."

"Felix, You stopped him", Chan spoke, trying to remain calm, "You saved me. You're not a monster."

"You don't get it hyung", Felix said, gazing down at the pavement, "He begged me for mercy. And I ripped his heart out. I didn't care. I felt nothing. You can't understand that. How it feels every day to live knowing that I murdered someone in cold blood. You'll all be safer without me."

Turning back to his friends one last time, Felix smiled sadly before leaning backwards and letting gravity do the rest.

"Felix...NO!"

As he fell, Felix watched his life flash before his eyes. He watched his memories of a time before it all went wrong. He watched as he laughed, cried, and loved with the rest of his friends. No, his family.

Woojin, a loveable mother-figure who never let him down.

Minho, the calm, caring werewolf who was always there to help him.

Changbin, a slightly intimidating warlock with a secret soft side.

Hyungjin, the selfless werewolf who always encouraged him to keep trying.

Jisung, his best friend, who managed to always cheer him up.

Seungmin, his fellow fairy, who always did his best to help Felix have a nice day, even when that seemed impossible.

Jeongin, their adorable maknae, the one who always listened to Felix when he need someone to just rant to.

And Chan. His brother. The person he would go to the end of the world for. Who had stood by him through thick and thin. Through tears and laughter.

Looking back at the good times and the bad, Felix suddenly realized something.

He didn't want to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!! YAY! I've really enjoyed writing this and I'm kind of sad to see it end. However, this will let me concentrate more on some of my other stories like Dying Petals, Lost Love.
> 
> About the ending. There were a few alternative ones I thought about going with but I didn't like the way it played out. I feel like this is more impactful, for one, but I think it's also more realistic and open to interpretation. I hope you're not too mad at me for the way it ended though! I know it's probably not something anyone expected.
> 
> If you want to read that one comment your thoughts! Thanks for sticking with this one, humans!! Love you all and thanks for all the support! <3

**Author's Note:**

> YOU MADE IT TO THE END CONGRATS!!!  
> I am trash for a good Aussie line hurt/comfort fic. Comment, kudos blah blah ya'll know the drill. Hope you enjoyed this mess.  
> 


End file.
